A Letter to Her Daughters
by shininglight14
Summary: One Parter. Letter from Patty to Piper, Paige, and Phoebe


A Letter to Her Daughters

G

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Charmed.

Summary: One Parter. Letter from Patty to Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. 

Dear Piper, Phoebe, and Paige,

            Piper, I am so proud of you and I love you. You are so strong and brave- defiantly a Halliwell. You took over after Prue died. You were able to continue your duty as a witch, a sister, a wife, and a person without her guidance that you felt you needed. Although you didn't need it because Prue is alive in you. You helped Paige became apart of the Halliwell line as a witch and a sister. Now, you are raising your own kids- Wyatt and Chris. When I see you with them I am reminded of you girls. I only hope that you can be in their lives more than I was in yours. Remember, Piper to use the time you have with them as best as you can. Treasure every moment you have. Life is too short to be wasted. I am truly happy to be a grandma. Tell them about me, Sweetheart, so they know me. In this way, I can be their grandma to them. You are also so courageous to go through all this without Leo. It must be so hard to love someone who's right there, but you can't have them. I can't imagine what you're going through. You have done so much in your life, Piper. Not only are you a remarkable witch, but you're a great person. You help everyone you can. You are also a great business person who's following her dreams. I hope you can live out all your dreams. You deserve it.

            Phoebe, I love you so much and I am so proud of you, too. I am so grateful that you came back to the 70s those many years ago. It helped me know you more, which I didn't have a chance to do. I hope you remember me enough and that I was a good mother. You, too, are so strong. Despite your rocky years, you've come out on top managing your personal, professional, family, and Wicca life gracefully. You have also helped your sisters so much. You helped Piper take over for Prue. You helped Paige enter the family. You helped Piper recover after had Wyatt and Chris. You helped her move on after Leo had to become an Elder. I hope that things work between you and Jason; he's a good man. You were also so strong with everything you went through with Cole. You over came the darkest love that ever was and you still are good. I am proud of you for having gone back to school to. It was brave and you were amazing. I hope you find what you've been looking for as a witch and a person.

            Paige, you've never met me, but I love you and am so proud of you. You are one amazing women. You came into a new life and helped your sisters without regrets. You were given so much power but you didn't let it overpower you. You've handled all the hard times. You did a great job as "lead witch" when Piper had to deal with Wyatt. You learned so much and have worked so hard. I guess you deserve an explanation for why I gave you up those many years ago. I guess I was scared. As you know, it is against the rules for a witch and a white lighter to fall in love. I knew that if you grew up with me, your sisters, and your grandma "They" would find out about me and Sam's affair. I was worried they would punish you or your sisters and I just couldn't bear the thought of that.  Another reason I gave you up was that I felt that I couldn't raise you. Maybe I was prophesying my death in some ways. I knew that you would be raised well, and I was right. You had two great parents. I know you had trouble as a teenager, but it proves just how strong you are. You even kept going on after your parents tragic death. Speaking of, I am so sorry for that. I hope things work out between you and Richard. He may have some problems with his magic, but he really loves you. I am so glad that you're working again, because you are helping people. It is a passion that I share. Paige, I hope you know that I love, even though you don't know me. 

            Girls, you will never know how proud I am of you and how much I love you. We are all so proud of you, especially your Grams and Prue. Good luck! Live each day to the fullest! And continue being the good people you are. May you live in peace and remember me, because I will remember you. 

                                                                                    Love,

                                                                                                Mom

A/N: That's it. Just a little one parter. Review though please with any thoughts, comments, etc.  Nothing really mean though. (okay just kidding but hey this is my first Charmed fic so please be nice)


End file.
